Et si
by dorlote
Summary: Et si Darcy était arrivé à Lambton juste avant qu'Elisabeth n'ouvre les lettres de Jane? Une xieme version de Orgeuil et Prejugés à ma sauce mais en espérant avoir conservé le style de la talentueuse Jane Austen. Première fanfiction pour moi. Tous les personnages et environnements sont de J. Austen. Certaines phrases en italique sont issues du texte traduit de l'œuvre originale.
1. Et si

Et si...

Et si Mr Darcy, suite à la mauvaise nuit passée à repenser aux évènements joyeux de la veille et n'arrivant plus à dormir s'était levé quelques minutes plus tôt ce jour-là à Pemberley ?

Arrivé devant l'auberge de Lambton, il laissa sa monture au palefrenier venu à sa rencontre, ôta son haut de forme en se présenta à l'entrée de l'établissement. Il s'était habillé particulièrement avec soin. Il avait choisi une tenue d'équitation qui ne laissait pas de doute quant à son mode de déplacement mais avec une touche plus élégante que la pratique du cheval n'exigeait. La toute jeune servante qui ouvrit la porte fut surprise de se trouver face au maître de Pemberley en personne, elle avait peu l'occasion de croiser des hommes de cette stature et cette prestance dans l'auberge. Elle bredouilla quelques mots de politesse que Mr Darcy n'entendit pas, improvisa une rapide révérence et le fit monter au premier étage. Le cœur battait fort dans la poitrine de Darcy. Elle frappa quelques petits coups discrets à la porte du salon des Gardinier et le fit entrer sans même l'annoncer, pensant que l'on ne peut décemment pas faire patienter un visiteur si prestigieux.

Darcy entra, observa rapidement l'ensemble de la petite pièce et fut étonné et heureux d'y trouver Miss Elisabeth, seule. Elle était assise confortablement dans une bergère, le doigt sur un cachet de cire, prête à décacheter son courrier.

Elisabeth sursauta et se leva spontanément, regarda son visiteur de ses beaux yeux pleins de surprise et fit une révérence très lentement afin de calmer son cœur qui s'était alors emballé.

\- Mr Darcy, quelle surprise!

\- Miss Elisabeth, pardonnez ma visite impromptue et si matinale, dit-il en faisant un salut de la tête sans pour autant la quitter des yeux. Mr et Mrs Gardinier ne sont pas auprès de vous?

\- Non, mon oncle et ma tante sont partis visiter des amis d'enfance de ma tante.

\- Oh, j'espère que ma présence de vous dérange pas. Son regard glissa sur la main d'Elisabeth qui tenait encore ses enveloppes.

\- Non... Non, dit-elle, ma correspondance peut attendre un peu. C'est ma sœur Jane qui m'écrit, sûrement pour me donner des nouvelles de Longbourn et de ma famille. Elle glissa ses lettres dans son panier à ouvrage.

Elle continua: L'état des nerfs de ma pauvre mère ainsi que les dernières bêtises de mes plus jeunes sœurs pourront patienter quelques instants! Un petit sourire malicieux commençait à se dessiner sur son doux visage à la pensée que Mr Darcy pourrait avoir quelque intérêt pour les soucis domestiques de la maisonnée Bennet. Elle le fit s'assoir sur un fauteuil et fit de même.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mr Darcy? Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose?

Darcy resta un instant figé, il avait tant voulu la voir et la voir seule était inespéré mais là à cet instant il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait ou devait lui dire.

\- Mr Darcy? S'interrogea Elisabeth, vous allez bien?

\- Oui... oui merci! Et vous même? Êtes-vous bien rentrés hier après votre visite à Pemberley?

\- Oui merci. Votre sœur nous a reçu avec tant d'amabilité.

\- Elle est ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, savez-vous? Elle vous a trouvé si gentille et plein de délicatesse à son égard.

\- On ne peut pas dire autant de Miss Bingley. Rétorqua Elisabeth les yeux perçants, essayant de voir quel impact aurait ses paroles sur son fringuant visiteur.

Qu'est ce que ce regard lui avait manqué! Se disait Darcy. Il se reprit.

\- Oh non, Miss Bingley, ne change pas. Si elle n'était pas la sœur de mon meilleur ami...

\- Pourtant je l'ai trouvé si bien à l'aise dans les murs et les meubles de Pemberley, se sentant comme la maîtresse des lieux et la future belle-sœur exemplaire!

\- Ce que pourtant elle ne sera jamais!


	2. Tête à tete

Darcy ne s'attendait pas à aborder le sujet. Pas comme cela, pas si vite, mais n'hésita plus maintenant que l'occasion lui était donnée. Il se leva, torturant son chapeau des deux mains. Elisabeth le suivit des yeux, les sourcils légèrement relevés.

\- Cette place a été assignée à une autre personne... chère à mon cœur... depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

Surprise de la tournure de la conversation, Elisabeth répondit en baissant les yeux et en rougissant:

\- Mais cette personne a eu l'imprudence de vous refuser, vous accusant injustement et mettant en doute vos nobles sentiments.

Darcy se répétait ces mots dans sa tête: impudence... injustement... nobles sentiments?

\- Non, cette jolie personne a donné une juste leçon d'humilité à l'homme que je donnais à paraître et que j'étais en partie.

\- Pourtant n'avez-vous pas dit un jour à Netherfield que vous étiez _d'une humeur qu'on pourrait qualifier de rancunière et que quand vous retirez votre estime, c'est pour toujours?_

\- En effet ce sont mes paroles et nos défauts sont parfois tenaces. Mais en l'occurrence la demoiselle en question n'a jamais perdu mon estime... Que du contraire.

Elisabeth, avait du mal à réaliser ce que venait de dire Mr Darcy. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait toujours une certaine affection pour elle? Que son sourire avenant et les conversations agréables qu'ils avaient échangés depuis ces trois jours étaient sincères et empreints d'un certain amour? Et ce malgré toutes les horreurs que sa colère lui avait fait dire par le passé et que dès le début elle s'était résolue à détester?

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Darcy arpenta la pièce à longues enjambées. Jeta un œil à la fenêtre et revint devant Elisabeth qui était toujours prostrée. Il prit une grande inspiration afin de chasser tous les mauvais souvenirs et déclara:

\- _Vous êtes trop généreuse pour vous jouer de mes sentiments. Si les vôtres sont les mêmes qu'au printemps dernier, dites-le moi_ Miss Elisabeth. _Les miens n'ont pas varié, non plus le rêve que j'avais formé alors._

Voyant que ses beaux yeux le fixaient mais qu'elle ne disait toujours rien, il se mit à douter que, comme lors de sa première déclaration, le silence qu'il croyait encourageant ne l'était point.

\- Je vois que vous hésitez, mais je ne demande pas de vous une réponse immédiate. Prenez le temps Elisabeth, pour vous j'ai tout le mien. Mais un non de vous _suffira pour m'imposer silence à jamais._

Sans que son esprit ne l'ai véritablement décidé, Elisabeth se leva de son fauteuil et fit un pas vers son prétendant. _Sentant tout ce qui avait de pénible et d'embarrassant dans la position de Darcy, elle sut vaincre son émotion, non sans hésitation._

\- Mr Darcy, depuis l'époque que vous désignez et qui me peine lorsque j'y repense, _mes sentiments envers vous ont éprouvé un profond changement. Aussi c'est avec plaisir et reconnaissance que j'apprends que vos vœux et vos sentiments envers moi sont inchangés._

Saisi par cette délicieuse réponse, il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et lui dit avec chaleur:

\- Elisabeth, ma douce Elisabeth, vous me comblez d'une joie telle que je n'ai jamais éprouvée.

Il lui prit spontanément ses deux mains tremblantes dans la sienne qu'elle fixait, gênée. De son autre main il lui releva délicatement le menton afin de plonger dans ses si jolis yeux humides d'émotion. Elle pu voir alors dans son regard _une expression de bonheur répandue dans tous ses traits, tempérant agréablement sa dignité_.

Il pencha alors doucement son visage vers le sien et déposa ses lèvres sur celles frémissantes de sa promise. Ils échangèrent des baisers doux et chaleureux, emplis d'amour. Puis ils s'écartèrent, trop tôt à leur goût, tous deux émus et rougissants, conscients de la bienséance qu'ils avaient dépassée.

Ils étaient fiancés.


	3. Secrets

Mu par un réflexe que tant d'années d'éducation stricte qu'il sied à son rang, Darcy se redressa et recula d'un pas. Malgré la contenance qu'il essayait d'afficher, son sourire ne se dissipait pas complètement. Il prirent conscience qu'ils ne savaient pas combien de temps la visite avait duré ni quand rentreraient Mr et Mrs Gardinier. Ils durent prendre la décision à regrets de se séparer.

Darcy emprunta le trajet inverse du matin même pris sous une brume légère, alors que maintenant le soleil était bien plus haut dans le ciel et son cœur bien plus joyeux et confiant qu'à l'aller.

Il retrouva dans son domaine Bingley et le couple Hurst qui déjeunaient encore, Miss Bingley curieuse de connaître l'emploi du temps de son énigmatique et non moins respectable hôte et une Georgiana souriante à la vue des yeux pleins d'étoiles que son frère adoré tentait à peine de lui cacher.

Ce soir, sa tendre Elisabeth, son officieuse fiancée viendrait souper avec son oncle et sa tante chez lui, bientôt chez elle, à Pemberley.

Il fallait que tout soit parfait!

De son côté, Elisabeth n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que ses proches revenaient déjà de leur visite. Ceux-ci étaient tellement enchantés d'avoir retrouvé leurs amis après tant d'années qu'ils tentèrent de résumer à leur nièce tout ce qu'y s'étaient dit. Cela laissa le temps à Elisabeth de ne rien avoir à dire, juste les écouter poliment, lui évitant ainsi de commettre un impair que sa voix aurait pu trahir.

Avec la perspective de la soirée prévue au beau domaine de Pemberley, le repas du midi fut léger. Ensuite et toujours pour la même raison, la coquette Mrs Gardinier, bien au fait de la mode londonienne, insista pour faire quelques boutiques de Lambton avec sa nièce adorée afin que celle-ci fasse honneur au beau et fier propriétaire en portant une tenue plus digne que celles qu'elle avait emportées. Elisabeth se laissa donc tendrement emmenée par sa gentille tante qui ne tarissait pas de conseils pour qu'elle soit la plus jolie, après Miss Dracy, bien entendu!

Mrs Gardinier était une femme perspicace et discrète. Elle avait bien remarqué que Mr Darcy ne semblait pas indifférent au charme naturel de Lizzy mais celui-ci intimidait visiblement et étrangement sa nièce ce qui, connaissant le caractère franc et railleur de celle-ci, ne lui ressemblait pas. Aussi, elle décida de ne pas trop l'importuner par des questions indiscrètes ou des regards interrogateurs.

Et Elisabeth ne l'en aimait que plus car, contrairement aux autres femmes et filles de sa famille, sa tante de Cheapside était un modèle pour elle de distinction et d'intelligence qui lui apporta toute cette après-midi-là la distraction à ses pensées dont elle avait justement grandement besoin.

Mr Gardinier partit vérifier que leur calèche était bientôt prête. Son épouse, elle, admirait avec une petite pointe de fierté son œuvre de la journée en regardant affectueusement Lizzy apprêtée d'une jolie robe de mousseline blanche et coiffée d'un chignon d'où s'échappaient savamment quelques mèches volages.

Enfin, Elisabeth, afin de calmer son impatience de retrouver son fiancé secret, se souvint des lettres de Jane qu'elle n'avait pu trouvé le temps de lire durant cette journée riche en émotions. Elle décacheta et découvrit avec effroi le contenu de celles-ci.


	4. Sombre soiree

Les mains dans le dos, le maître des lieux s'impatientait, étonné du retard de ses invités, craignant un accident ou un revirement des sentiments de la demoiselle qui avait volé son cœur. Miss Bingley jubilait du manque d'égard de ces gens de Cheapside qui ne savaient pas se tenir en société ni respecter une invitation aussi prestigieuse qu'ils avaient eu le privilège d'avoir reçu. Georgiana n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son piano entre les remarques acerbes de l'invitée qui ne se croyait pas en être une et l'angoisse du propriétaire. Mrs Annesley, comme à son habitude ne disait rien de mal sur personne. Et Bingley parlait avec sa grande sœur et son mari en sirotant un verre.

La calèche tant attendue arriva dans l'allée du domaine avec bien plus de retard que ne permet la politesse. Mr Darcy, faisant fi de ce que pouvait penser son entourage, descendit prestement les escaliers de l'entrée afin d'aller à leur rencontre et vérifier qu'aucune de ses angoisses n'était fondé.

Mr Gradinier aida sa femme à descendre du véhicule, ils saluèrent et s'excusèrent auprès de leur hôte poliment. Leur bouches souriaient mais pas aussi franchement que les jours précédents. Darcy leur fit bon accueil mais ses yeux se dirigeaient vers la portière toujours ouverte dont personne ne descendait.

\- Mr Darcy, veuillez nous excuser de ce retard impardonnable à votre si gentille invitation. Nous devons vous avouer que Miss Elisabeth a reçu des nouvelles de chez mon frère, Mr Bennet qui ne sont pas... bonnes.

\- Oh, pas un souci de santé j'espère ? Seigneur, Mr Bennet a qui il devrait encore faire sa demande songea-t-il intérieurement!

\- Non mais nous avons beaucoup hésité à venir tant notre Lizzy était sous le coup d'un grand émoi.

À ces mots, Darcy sursauta. Mrs Gardinier vit le trouble qu'occasionna ces paroles et le rassura qu'elle se portait mieux et que c'est pour cette raison qu'ils avaient finalement décidé de venir. Mais ils ne resteraient pas tard car ils devaient tous trois écourter leur séjour pour rentrer le lendemain pour Longbourn puis Londres. Leurs coffres étaient déjà prêts pour le départ.

Les pensées de Darcy fusaient. Grand émoi, Mauvaises nouvelles, Elisabeth partirait dès demain, Londres?

\- Vous avez bien fait, soyez mes invités, profitez de cette soirée pour vous distraire un peu et partez quand vous le souhaitez. Si je peux vous être utile à quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

Les Gardinier se regardèrent d'un air entendu et remercièrent leur hôte qui les invita à rentrer afin de passer vite à table.

Darcy se dirigea alors lui-même près de la calèche et découvrit le visage de sa fiancée qui s'efforçait d'afficher un sourire poli mais avec des yeux plein de tristesse. Elle était là mais elle paraissait éteinte dans une si jolie robe blanche qui faisait ressortir encore plus sa pâleur inhabituelle. Il lui tendit la main pour la faire descendre. Elle en profita pour y glisser un billet plié et un regard entendu.

Arrivés dans le hall, Elisabeth s'écarta discrètement du bras de Darcy qu'il avait gentiment proposé pour gravir les marches de l'entrée. Il convia ses invités à passer à table en jetant un œil à Mrs Renolds qui n'attendait que ses ordres. Prétextant un devoir domestique, le maître des lieux s'éclipsa quelques instants dans sa bibliothèque afin de pouvoir découvrir le contenu de la lettre à l'écriture rapide et féminine.

 _"Cher Monsieur Darcy_

 _J'ai entièrement confiance en votre discrétion._

 _Ma plus jeune sœur Lydia s'est enfuie pour Londres avec Mr Wickham. Elle n'a ni dot ni autre qualité qui pourrait espérer un mariage. Ma sœur est donc perdue ainsi que l'honneur de toute notre famille. Je ne puis imaginer que votre réputation, celle de votre sœur et du reste de votre famille soit entachée par cette affreuse histoire lorsqu'elle sera rendue publique. Aussi c'est avec un profond regret que je me vois obligée de me retirer de l'engagement qui nous lie. Celui-ci n'étant connu que de nous deux._

 _Tendres pensées._

 _E."_

Le repas ne fut pas celui tant espéré, les mets étaient bons mais l'ambiance plutôt maussade malgré les tentatives de Charles Bingley de trouver des sujets divertissants. Mr Darcy affichait une mine digne mais quelque peu taciturne. Miss Elisabeth regardait son assiette sans rien dire. Seule Miss Bingley se réjouissait de voir que deux beaux yeux maintenant ternis ne faisaient plus effet sur le maître qui devait sûrement et enfin avoir compris à qui il avait à faire. Elle se délectait aussi à l'idée qu'il ait pu remarquer l'incroyable inconvenance qu'avait fait ses indignes invités en arrivant si tard et de compagnie si peu enjouée.

Lorsque les hommes se furent retirés au fumoir, Darcy en profita pour s'approcher de Mr Gardinier.

\- Il me semble que vous disiez devoir repartir pour Londres dès demain?

\- Oui en effet, mais il faudra d'abord que je fasse un grand détour pour déposer mon épouse et ma nièce à Longbourn.

\- Je dois moi-même me rendre à Londres pour affaires. Voulez-vous profiter de mon transport et le partager avec moi?

\- Oh Mr Darcy, je ne veux vraiment pas abuser de votre gentillesse!

\- Vous n'abusez de rien, Mr Gardinier, c'est moi qui vous le propose.

Celui-ci réfléchit un peu et répondit:

\- En effet cela me ferait gagner des heures précieuses pour... l'affaire qui me préoccupe.

Le ton de sa voix était emprunt d'une certaine angoisse à ses derniers mots.

\- Alors faisons comme cela. Je passerai vous chercher à l'auberge vers 8h?

\- Parfait et encore merci. Je ne pense pas que mon épouse et Miss Elisabeth m'en voudront de les laisser retourner seules à Longbourn. Dans certaines situations, les dames préfèrent rester entre elles.

Et c'est ainsi que, pendant que la calèche des Gardiner prenait la route de Longbourn avec deux dames angoissées et le cœur lourd, celle de Darcy prenait le chemin de Londres avec à son bord deux hommes non moins angoissés mais plus discrets. Mr Darcy profita du trajet, sous le couvert de l'amabilité et d'un intérêt poli, d'en savoir un peu plus que ce qu'il n'était pas censé savoir et sur ce qui avait déjà été fait pour retrouver les fugitifs. Il gardait inconsciemment une main à la poche de son gilet où une petite lettre froissée était cachée. Il n'avait pas pu se résigner à la brûler.

 **N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews pour me donner vos avis!**


	5. Chasse à Londres

Cela faisait deux jours que Darcy était arrivé dans sa maison londonienne. Il n'avait prévenu personne de la société mondaine de sa présence et cela lui permettait toute liberté de mouvement. De toute manière celle-ci avait quitté les rues prestigieuses de la capitale pour profiter de cet été radieux dans leurs lieux de villégiatures au bord de mer ou chercher la fraîcheur de la campagne.

Ses recherches n'étaient pour le moment pas très fructueuses. Il avait néanmoins pu retirer de sa liste plusieurs lieux où Wickham aurait pu se trouver. Il attendait des nouvelles de l'endroit où résidait à présent l'ancienne gouvernante de Georgiana, qui s'était avéré être la complice retorse de celui qu'il pistait à présent, tel un chasseur et son gibier.

Il s'assit à son bureau et décida de traiter le courrier qui avait été expédié depuis Pemberley. Une enveloppe à l'écriture reconnaissable et au cachet très orné attira son regard. Il soupira.

Il repensa à sa cousine Anne et ouvra en espérant qu'elle se portait bien.

"Mon cher neveu,

Voilà plusieurs mois que nous sommes sans nouvelles de vous et puisque vous ne prenez point la peine de prendre le temps pour vous consacrer à votre famille je dois donc me contraindre à le faire moi-même..."

\- Ah, ma chère tante est en forme à ce que je vois!

"Je ne doute pas un seul instant que Rosing vous manque au vu de la triste mine que vous avez faite en nous quittant en avril dernier. J'imagine volontiers que la distance n'est en rien favorable pour deux êtres destinés à s'unir. C'est justement en le mentionnant à votre très chère cousine Anne qu'elle a émit un léger soupir. Je pense qu'elle commence à se languir de vous et de votre demande, quoique formelle..."

\- Pauvre Anne, quand tout ceci sera terminé il faudra que j'aie une conversation sérieuse avec elle.

"Je vous imagine tous deux prendre l'air à bord d'un joli phaéton dans les bois de Pemberley en prenant bien soin de sa santé si fragile alors que je resterais seule dans mon domaine qui m'a demandé tant de temps à perfectionner. Heureusement que j'aurai Monsieur Collins pour me tenir compagnie. Celui-ci a d'ailleurs bien des soucis avec sa famille de Longbourn. La nouvelle n'est probablement pas encore parvenue dans le Derbyshire mais Il semblerait que sa plus jeune cousine Bennet se serait enfuie avec un soldat! Imaginez-vous ce scandale? Elle n'a même pas l'âge de votre douce Georgiana! ..."

\- Aie.

"Fort de mon expérience quant à l'éducation des jeunes-filles, j'ai aussitôt vivement conseillé le pauvre Mr Collins d'écrire à ce Mr Bennet afin qu'il marie ses aînées le plus vite possible avant que cela ne soit trop ébruité ! En effet, qui voudrait par la suite d'une épouse dont la jeune sœur ait si scandaleusement déshonoré sa propre famille? Toutefois, il ne faudrait pas que les demoiselles soient trop regardantes quant à la qualité des prétendants car peu se bousculeront, je puis vous le certifier, surtout si toutes les autres filles Bennet ressemblent à cette Miss Elisabeth que je regrette d'avoir un jour rencontrée! De plus, si à ce déshonneur venait s'ajouter le décès du père, Mrs Bennet se retrouverait sans logis et sans situation avec non moins que quatre filles sans qualité ni accomplissement à faire valoir! Car comme vous le savez, l'entail de leur propriété revient de plein droit à ce fidèle Mr Collins à qui je ne manque pas de rappeler..."

\- Oh non, Elisabeth ! Miss Jane!

"Je suis bien aise de savoir que votre ami Bingley et vous-même ne fréquentiez plus les gens du Hertfordshire sinon vos noms et le mien auraient pu y être injustement mêlés..."

Le reste de l'interminable lettre parlait de ses métayers qu'elle dénigrait de toute sa condition et de sa condescendance, des soucis d'intendance sans importance et de potins divers.

Darcy lâcha les feuilles de rage sur son bureau. Malgré toute la méchanceté de sa tante, il devait avouer que celle-ci avait raison sur un point: si cela s'ébruitait, Jane, Elisabeth et leurs deux autres sœurs seraient perdues.

Tout cela à cause de moi, se dit-il, de mon égoïsme à avoir préféré étouffer l'affaire pour que ma sœur et mon nom ne soit pas éclaboussés. Et combien d'autres victimes ce Wickham a également flouées ou trahies? Combien de jeunes-filles a t'il dévergondées ou salies?

L'orgueil que je me targuais auprès d'Elisabeth et dont elle m'a reproché n'a apporté que le malheur autour de moi. D'abord Georgiana que je n'ai pas su protéger, Bingley à qui j'ai prodigué des conseils que je n'ai pas pu appliquer à moi-même, Elisabeth que j'ai si mal jugée, Jane qui n'a probablement rien mérité de toute la souffrance que je lui ai indirectement affligée, sans compter le reste de la famille Bennet si j'avais mis ce scélérat hors de nuire bien plus tôt.

Il se leva et se jura de trouver son "gibier" et de lui faire réparer ce qu'il a commis.


	6. Longbourn

Pendant ce temps dans le Hertfordshire, une demoiselle ne parvenait pas à dormir.

Les yeux cernés et le teint blême, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Elle qui se vantait de pouvoir analyser la personnalité de quiconque, ses propres émotions rendaient floues toute objectivité.

Oui, elle s'était retirée volontairement de l'engagement secret qui la liait à Darcy, et sa moralité ne pouvait que l'en féliciter. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre? Partir sans rien lui dire, le laissant dans le questionnement? Elle l'avait déjà repoussé une première fois, elle voulait que cette fois-ci il sache que ce n'était plus sa personne qui en était la cause mais bien sa famille à elle. Celle qu'il avait déjà vertement critiquée et à juste titre.

Elle était trop franche pour lui cacher une chose qui se serait de toute manière su a un moment donné. Elle était trop honnête pour ébruiter les fiançailles afin que ce mariage soit forcé et accéléré.

Et enfin elle l'aimait trop pour gâcher la vie de ce cher Darcy parce qu'une petite Lydia effrontée a préféré choisir le libertinage plutôt que penser à sa propre famille.

Mais elle, Elisabeth, a t'elle pensé un instant à sa famille lorsqu'elle a refusé les avances répugnantes de Mr Collins ? Après tout, ses sœurs n'auraient plus été sous la pression d'un mariage si elle l'avait épousé comme on le lui demandait.

Sans compter que si sa mère apprenait qu'elle avait également refusé Le Mr Darcy de Pemberley, qui plus est sous des excuses infondées, celle-ci et ses nerfs ne se remettraient sûrement pas. Elle aurait été alors à la tête d'un magnifique domaine, pouvant mettre ses proches loin de tout souci pécuniaire et trouver des maris fortunés et éduqués pour ses autres sœurs!

Dans sa jolie déclaration, Darcy l'avait trouvé trop généreuse, mais n'avait-elle pas fait preuve au contraire d'un égoïsme sans nom en taisant également qui était vraiment ce Wickham et ce qu'il était capable de faire sous ses airs de parfait gendre?

Elle restait figée, les mains crispées sur les draps, les yeux brillants et les sanglots retenus, n'osant se retourner dans le lit de peur de réveiller Jane qui dormait à coté d'elle.

Toutes ses pensées, elle ne pouvait pas les confier à son aînée car elle s'en voulait également d'avoir accepté spontanément de se fiancer - même pour quelques heures - à l'homme qui avait probablement ruiné l'amour naissant de sa sœur avec Mr Bingley. Elle n'avait pas pensé à Jane lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de Darcy en lui avouant ce que son cœur ressentait depuis longtemps mais que sa tête se refusait alors à admettre.

Oui, elle l'aimait. De tout son être, de toute son âme et même plus honteusement de tout son corps. Et même si dès le début elle avait systématiquement mal interprété chaque regard et chaque phrase, cet homme ne la rendait pas indifférente, faisait vibrer son intelligence et son sarcasme, son humour et sa loquacité. Il la rendait vivante, intéressante, voir puissante.

Non, décemment, elle ne pouvait raconter tous ses tourments qui lui faisaient honte d'autant que maintenant il n'y avait plus rien à faire que les surmonter.

L'ambiance de la maisonnée de Longbourn était lourde. Mrs Bennet avait besoin de beaucoup de réconfort et de compassion, tantôt extasiée de l'audace amoureuse de sa cadette, tantôt effondrée à la pensée qu'un jour ses filles et elle se retrouvent sans mari et sans biens. Son époux, lui, était entré dans un mutisme inquiétant depuis qu'il était revenu seul de Londres. Même les mots d'apaisement de sa Lizzy adorée ne parvenait pas à le faire sortir de sa carapace. Quant aux jeunes-filles, elles se partageaient les tâches ménagères, d'intendance, de garde-malade, d'oreilles attentives et tentaient tant bien que mal d'endiguer les ragots malveillants de quelques voisins importuns.

Puis arriva la lettre tant espérée de l'oncle Gardinier qui annonçait que Lydia avait été retrouvée saine et sauve et qu'un mariage était prévu bientôt.

 **Je continue? N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews pour me donner vos avis.**


	7. Confessions intimes

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier les reviews et encouragements. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également. Désolée pour ceux qui souhaitent déjà arriver à la fin de l'histoire, je me suis prise au goût d'écrire et je me suis un peu attardée à imaginer ce dont Jane Austen n'a pas parlé dans son livre et comment nos héros s'en sortiraient avec la modification que j'ai apportée à leurs aventures.**

 **Je tâcherai dorénavant de mieux orthographier Georgiana (et corriger les chapitres précédents dès que possible). N'hésitez pas à me signaler si vous trouvez d'autres incohérences ou fautes! Merciiiiii**

Les sabots de quatre alezans poussiéreux frappaient les graviers de l'allée centrale. La calèche avait augmenté la cadence à mesure que les miles qui la séparaient de Pemberley diminuaient. Darcy était épuisé de ce trajet qui lui avait semblé interminable. Qu'il allait être agréable de se retrouver au calme auprès de sa sœur ! Elle lui avait tant manqué. Bien qu'un brin de toilette et revoir le sourire de Charles ne lui feraient pas de mal non plus!

Il pensait rentrer serein comme l'homme qui a parfaitement accompli la mission la plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais eu à faire. Retrouver les fugitifs avait été quelque peu grisant, mais par contre se trouver face à Miss Lydia avait été terriblement... déroutant. Elle avait dans le regard la même expression de défi qu'Elisabeth mais avec un entêtement, un manque discernement et de tenue qu'elle devait malheureusement hériter de sa mère. Wickham a finalement été le plus facile à amadouer, comme un gibier acculé au bord d'un précipice. Il fallait que le chasseur vise vite et juste, là où cela fait mal, sans lui laisser d'échappatoire possible. La cible atteinte, le reste n'a plus été que transaction financière et mise en scène d'un mariage sans chaleur ni émotion.

Bingley, fut le premier à se lever, et serra une poignée de main remplie d'amitié.

\- Darcy, vous voilà enfin! On se languissait de vous! Vivre à Pemberley est des plus agréable mais sans vous c'était nettement moins distrayant !

À la vue de l'étonnement de leur hôte à ses paroles, il se rattrapa en bredouillant :

\- non pas que vous soyez des plus amusants mais...

Darcy éclata d'un rire franc à la grande surprise de tous.

\- Vous m'avez manqué aussi Charles!

Sa sœur quitta son piano et accourrut auprès de lui tout sourire.

\- FItzwilliam! Que je suis contente de vous revoir! Avez-vous fait bon voyage?

\- Oui, mais un peu fatiguant. Miss Bingley, Mrs Hurst, Mr Hust, Mrs Annesly, dit-il en faisant un rapide salut de la tête, veuillez m'excuser je ne suis pas présentable. Je vais de ce pas me rafraîchir dans mes appartements, mais je vous en prie, continuez ce que vous étiez en train de faire.

Et il referma la porte du salon comme il y était entré, avec entrain.

Cela faisait deux jours, qu'il était rentré et il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de se retrouver en tête à tête avec sa sœur. Il fallait qu'il y remédie assez vite. La lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite lorsqu'il était à Londres l'avait quelque peu perturbé mais il préférait lui en parler de vive voix. Aussi, il profita de ce beau matin pour demander à la voir dans son salon privé.

\- Georgiana, je vous dérange?

\- Oh non pas du tout Fritzwilliam! Avez-vous bien dormi?

\- Oui, oui mentit-il.

\- Et vous, comment vous portez-vous?

\- Je ne puis qu'aller bien puisque vous êtes auprès de moi!

Il s'assirent tous deux sur le sofa bleu.

\- Georgiana, je repense à votre dernière lettre et ...

\- Oh! j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçue. Je l'ai écrite avec une certaine impulsivité je dois vous l'avouer à présent. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

\- Jamais vous ne m'avez déçue, Georgiana.

\- Vraiment? Fit-elle

Il repensa immédiatement à Wickham, non, ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait déçue.

\- Qu'avez-vous vu à Londres? Y a-t-il quelques nouvelles qui pourraient m'intéresser?

Pouvait-il lui dire? Après tout cela pourra probablement l'aider à surmonter ses regrets.

\- Des nouvelles? Heu non... Enfin si, une qui vous surprendra sûrement. J'ai appris de source sûre que Mr Wickham...

À ce nom, la jeune fille sursauta en silence.

\- ... est devenu officier, s'est marié avec une très jeune fille et est parti vivre dans le Nord du pays. Nous ne devrions plus risquer de le croiser maintenant.

\- Oh, cette jeune fille doit être certainement fortunée, je suppose?

\- Je ne le pense pas ma douce.

\- Ah, bon. Reste à espérer qu'ils seront heureux.

\- Je l'espère aussi, dit-il sincèrement.

\- Et vous Georgiana, l'êtes-vous?

\- Disons, que je m'interroge sur l'avenir, le votre et le mien...

Puis se retournant vers lui elle continua:

\- Mon cher frère, puis-je vous poser une question... intime?

Darcy, ouvrit des yeux ronds. Sa sœur poursuivit avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre.

\- Quels sont vos sentiments envers notre cousine Anne?

\- Oh, je vois... vous avez dû recevoir une lettre de Rosings, j'imagine. Il se cala un peu plus au fond du sofa.

\- Oui en effet. Succincte mais suffisamment explicite pour que je m'interroge.

\- Et bien ma chère sœur, je dois vous avouer que je n'ai jamais eu d'inclination pour Anne et je pense et espère que cela est réciproque. Je sais que notre tante - et peut-être notre mère - rêvaient de ce mariage depuis notre naissance mais je n'ai nullement l'intention de faire ma demande.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et visiblement n'avait pas fini de s'épancher. D'un regard il l'encouragea à continuer.

\- Et que pensez-vous de Miss Bingley?

\- Caroline? S'exclama-t-il surpris. Pourquoi cette question?

\- Charles a été très avenant avec moi pendant votre absence...

Tiens, elle l'appelle Charles maintenant? Songea-t-il.

\- Oh, rien d'inconvenant je vous rassure mais sa présence ici m'a apporté beaucoup de réconfort et de distraction. Et...

\- Et?

Elle pris une grande inspiration et dit rapidement:

\- Et j'ai surpris une conversation entre ses deux sœurs, qui faisait allusion à un mariage très prochainement à Pemberley.

Elle repris son souffle et regarda son frère dans les yeux, attendant sa réaction.

Darcy sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- À quel mariage pensez-vous Georgiana?

Surprise qu'il lui retourne la question, elle se confia:

\- Je ne connais absolument rien concernant le mariage, Fitzwilliam, ni le degré d'attachement qu'il faut à deux personnes pour y consentir. Aussi j'ignore complètement si la confession volée concernait le fait que Charles vous demande prochainement ma main ou si vous comptiez épouser Miss Bingley!

Darcy se leva d'un bon, il comprenait maintenant le tourment qu'affichait Georgiana. Sa tète cognait, son sang fusait à ses joues de surprise mêlée d'indignation. Il fallait qu'il parle à sa sœur, la rassurer mais ses mots restaient misérablement bloqués. Quelle réponse lui donner alors qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même?

Il lui fit un sourire maladroit, s'excusa bêtement de ne pouvoir lui répondre de suite, embrassa le front de sa sœur et quitta la pièce un peu trop rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

 **À très vite pour la suite!**


	8. Éclaircissements nécessaires

Darcy dormait mal. Pourtant, il était en ses murs qu'il aime tant, auprès de sa sœur et son meilleur ami, le domaine se portait bien, son personnel semblait heureux, les récoltes furent bonnes et le temps restait clément. En quelques semaines, Il avait sauvé une très jeune demoiselle en détresse, mis sa famille de gentleman à l'abri de la déchéance tout en éloignant la personne qu'il détestait le plus.

Il se décida à écrire une lettre à sa cousine Anne, la première et probablement la dernière, dans laquelle il lui avoua combien il ne souhaitait pas ce mariage et lui demander ce qu'il en était pour elle. Il savait pertinemment que c'était au-delà de la bienséance qu'un homme écrive à une femme sans qu'ils soient mariés, aussi confia-t-il à son cousin de transmettre en main propre sa missive et d'en attendre sa réponse. Richard savait et comprendrait.

Mais il n'avait pas fini sa rédemption, il avait encore des choses à résoudre et des proches à aider.

Qu'avaient voulu dire les sœurs de Bingley? Est-ce encore un subterfuge de Caroline pour le pousser à l'épouser, était-ce un vœu de voir son frère bien établi ou Charles avait-il profité de ses semaines d'absence pour transférer son affection pour Jane Bennet sur Georgiana?

Quoiqu'il en soit il fallait faire comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre à cette intriguante qu'il n'était toujours pas intéressé et ne le serait jamais.

Aussi lors d'une des dernières soirées, Caroline voyant que rien ne se concrétisait comme elle l'avait calculé, clama avec emphase:

\- Mr Darcy, votre demeure est vraiment sublime, il ne vous manque qu'une maîtresse des lieux pour que tout soit parfait!

\- Mais ma chère Georgiana ferait une excellente maîtresse de Pemberley! Dit-t-il en jetant un œil complice à sa tendre sœur.

\- Comment? Minauda-t-elle, il est peu concevable qu'un homme de votre rang ne pense pas à prendre épouse, une personne accomplie et distinguée...

\- Je n'ai pas cela pour projet voyez-vous... mais si cela devait se faire je peux vous promettre que la personne en question sera la première avertie et je la chargerai de vous envoyer un faire-part!

Choquée qu'elle soit si abruptement rangée au placard elle s'excusa d'une migraine et quitta l'assemblée.

Darcy et Bingley s'étaient retranchés dans la salle de billard. Bingley semblait perdu dans ses pensées, voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à parler, Darcy pris son courage à deux mains.

\- Ma sœur a été ravie que vous vous soyez si bien chargé de la distraire en mon absence.

\- Oh mais Georgiana est si délicieuse, comment ne pas lui être agréable?

\- Jusqu'où seriez-vous prêt pour lui être agréable, Bingley?

Il avait employé son nom de famille pour retirer toute jovialité à sa question.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Darcy?

\- Comment définiriez-vous votre... relation?

\- Entre Georgiana et moi? Mais fraternelle voyons! Darcy qu'insinuez-vous? Je connais votre sœur depuis qu'elle a 10 ou 12 ans? Comment pourrais-je la voir autrement? Si mes sœurs avaient le dixième de son éducation et de ses qualités nul doute que je serais plus proches d'elles! Mais votre sœur est si sincère et délicate que je dois vous avouer que je vous envie. J'imagine que ce sont mes sœurs qui ont dû vous faire penser à cela?

\- J'avoue que des bruits ont circulé...

\- J'espère que vous me croyez, Darcy, car je ne voudrais pas perdre votre amitié ainsi que le respect de Georgiana pour des élucubrations de mes deux sœurs calculatrices. Elles ne peuvent voir que ce qui leur apporte bénéfice! Je suis bien affligé de vous les avoir imposées.

\- Ce n'est rien Charles, n'en parlons plus dit Darcy souriant.

Bingley avoua alors à son ami qu'il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à résilier le contrat de location de Netherfield et se demanda s'il ne serait pas judicieux de s'y rendre afin de prendre une décision définitive. Darcy approuva.

Miss Bingley silencieuse et les Hurst quittèrent Pemberley pour se rendre près de Scarborough et Charles se rendit à Netherfield. Darcy le rejoindrait quelques jours plus tard.


	9. Furtif séjour

**Merci pour vos reviews! Positif ou non cela reste constructif pour moi! Rappel, les textes en italiques sont extraits** **de la traduction de l'œuvre de Jane Austen.**

Darcy dormait toujours aussi mal. Pourtant, le domaine semblait si calme depuis le départ de leurs invités. Il en avait profité pour avoir une conversation privée avec Georgiana et lui expliqua que Charles avait pour elle une affection complètement fraternelle. Elle sembla rassurée et flattée. Mais comment savoir ce que pense une jeune fille de cet âge?

Avant son départ, Bingley lui avait confié qu'une fois installé à Netherfield il espérait avoir la visite de ses voisins et Darcy l'avait taquiné en lui demandant si ce n'était pas plutôt d'une voisine en particulier, il a rougi mais n'a pas démenti.

Miss Jane Bennet. Charles l'aimait il encore? Lui qui n'avait jamais pu conter fleurette à une même demoiselle plus d'une huitaine, voilà bientôt un an...

Un an? Pauvre Charles, qu'est-ce qu'il a dû éprouver tout ce temps sans la voir, ni avoir de ses nouvelles. Et cela en grande partie par sa faute. Qu'avait-il fait à son ami?

En allant le rejoindre dans la demeure du Hetfordshire, en plus de se pencher sur le bail et le bien, il pourra observer plus consciencieusement la demoiselle, si bien sûr celle-ci était toujours disposée à les revoir. Alors il pourra vérifier si cette Miss Jane avait bien pour son ami plus qu'une simple inclination ou un intérêt financier.. comme Elisabeth le lui avait si vivement affirmé.

Oh Elisabeth! Il avait beau essayer de se convaincre que la belle ne faisait plus partie de sa vie, elle continuait à hanter ses jours et ses nuits. Ses yeux pétillants, son sourire malicieux, sa vivacité, ses lèvres, leurs baisers...

Elle l'avait rejeté deux fois, deux fois son cœur avait failli se briser mais malgré tout il la comprenait. Et il ne doutais pas qu'elle ait gardé le secret comme lui l'avait gardé.

Quelles ont été ses souffrances et ses émois? Depuis tant de semaines, il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'elle. Le Hertfordshire est loin et il n'avait aucune raison de s'y rendre.

Ses parents lui ont ils trouvé un mari afin de lui assurer stabilité et respectabilité? Avec son charme et son regard, il ne doutait pas que bon nombre de courtisants se pressaient aux portes de Longbourn, au grand bonheur de sa mère. Cette épreuve l'a t'elle rendu plus raisonnable, a t'elle suivi les conseils de ses proches?

Darcy était soulagé à l'idée qu'elle ne saura jamais ce qu'il avait fait. De quel droit avait-il osé s'immiscer dans sa vie familiale? Il savait que les Bennet ne pourraient jamais le rembourser et de ne pas le savoir leur permettait de vivre sans ce poids supplémentaire. Ils ne leur étaient même pas redevable car Wickham était son problème et non le leur. Darcy ne voulait pas être une ombre dans la vie d'Elisabeth qui n'avait rien demandé. Il payait juste le prix de son orgueil et de sa suffisance.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait promis de retourner à Netherfield, il risquait fort de la revoir.

Deux cavaliers trottaient sur la route de Longbourn, le blond joyeux et excité, le grand brun taciturne et absorbé. Mais tous deux se posaient à peu près les mêmes interrogations: Sera t'elle chez ses parents? Quel accueil lui fera t'elle? Son cœur tiendra t'il?

Bingley n'avait pas voulu les annoncer et Darcy n'aimait pas l'idée qu'ils arriveraient ainsi à l'improviste.

\- Merci Darcy, je sais que vous ne souhaitiez plus revoir la famille Bennet aussi que vous acceptiez si facilement de m'accompagner me remplit d'aise! J'espère seulement que vous ne vous querellerez pas trop avec Miss Elisabeth!

\- Me quereller?

\- Oui comme à Netherfield l'année dernière, et même lors du bal, vous vous regardiez comme deux chats prêts à se battre! Vous souvenez-vous?

\- C'était il y a bien longtemps.

\- Maintenant que vous le dites... il est vrai qu'à Lambton et Pemberley votre comportement semblait un peu plus assagi envers elle, même si le soir avant votre départ je me souviens que vous portiez le masque des mauvais jours*! Taquina t'il.

\- Le masque des mauvais jours?

\- Oui, un peu comme aujourd'hui!

Ce masque dont parla Charles était celui que Darcy revêtait lorsqu'il espérait cacher ses émotions mais il ignorait jusqu'alors qu'il pouvait être si évident aux yeux d'autrui.

Mr Darcy est venu!

Cette surprise faisait presque oublier à Lizzy la joie indéniable de Bingley à la vue de sa sœur Jane.

En effet, quand le maître de Pemberley apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte juste après que son ami soit entré, son cœur rata un battement. Il se tenait droit et plein de prestance, encore plus séduisant que dans son souvenir. C'est alors que _la couleur qui avait quitté le visage d'Elisabeth y apparut plus ardente, ses yeux brillèrent de joie à la pensée que les sentiments_ de son ancien fiancé clandestin _n'avaient peut-être pas changé._

Mais le regard de cet homme fut terriblement froid et distant. Durant le temps de leur visite, il paru hautain comme jadis et _peu soucieux de lui plaire_.

 _Elle se sentit désappointée et en éprouva de l'irritation contre elle-même. À quoi devais-je m'attendre ?_ Se dit-elle. Le l'ai repoussée deux fois, ce qui est déjà bien trop pour un homme, l'est encore plus pour une personne de sa condition. Petite péronnelle, se dit-elle, c'est mon propre Orgeuil qui me punit maintenant!

 _Mais alors, pourquoi est-il venu? Pour peu, je croirai qu'il n'était là que pour_ chaperonner son ami!

Deux jours plus tard, lors du _dîner trois services_ tant attendu par Mrs Bennet, l'ambiance fut en demi teinte, un camaïeu de roses pour le côté de la table où s'étaient installés côte à côte Jane et Charles et de teinte grisâtre à celui où mangeaient la maîtresse de Longbourn et celui de Pemberley.

Lizzie, elle, était partagée entre la joie face à l'avenir heureux qui se dessinait doucement pour sa sœur et la tristesse à la pensée que le sien était bien moins certain.

Et Darcy repartit pour comme il fut venu.

 **(*) petit clin d'œil aux romans Lady Helen de Alison Goodman, Le Club des Mauvais jours. J'avoue que je serais bien tentée d'en faire aussi une fanfiction! :-p**

 **PS: Dans ses romans, il y a, il me semble, déjà quelques clins d'yeux à Austen...**


	10. Bienheureux Bingley

**Petit chapitre sur Bingley cette fois-ci!**

Bingley était sur un nuage depuis ces deux premières visites à Longbourn. Ses yeux ne pouvaient que difficilement quitter ceux de la jolie Jane.

Aussi n'a t'il pas prêté attention aux mâchoires serrées de son ami durant tout le repas. Ce n'est que pendant la soirée, lorsqu'un huit de pique fut mis à la place d'un roi que Bingley remarqua que Darcy n'était pas concentré sur leur partie de cartes. Il surprit ce qu'il croyait être une nouvelle jouxte silencieuse entre Darcy et Elisabeth, ce dont il lui avait demandé de s'abstenir. Sur un ton qui se voulait complice il le réprima:

\- Darcy, êtes vous sûr de vouloir continuer ce jeu-là?

Darcy, tourna la tête vers son ami qui ne lui donnait jusqu'alors pas beaucoup d'attention.

\- Vous avez raison, excusez-moi Charles. Cette partie me lasse quelque peu et je ne suis plus sûr de l'apprécier avec la même intensité qu'auparavant.

Ces paroles qu'elle prit pour elle, blessèrent au plus haut point Lizzy, qui depuis l'autre table n'avait pas perdu un mot. Ainsi donc, Mr Darcy est déjà lassé de moi et n'apprécie plus notre compagnie? Et bien monsieur on ne vous retient pas! Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici, si loin de votre Derbyshire? Conforter le fait que je ne suis finalement pas assez bien pour vous? Vous devez vous sentir bien rassuré finalement de n'être plus lié à notre famille si peu fréquentable!

Elle bouillait intérieurement mais elle ne serait pas retenue de lui dire ces choses en face si..

S'il n'y avait pas tout ce qu'elle avait appris dans la lettre de sa tante. Que pouvait donc être sa motivation pour tout ce qu'il avait entrepris envers sa sœur Lydia? De la pitié, de la condescendance ou étais-ce simplement par vengeance personnelle envers Whickham?

Mr Darcy, que j'aurais aimé que vous ne soyez jamais revenu!

L'attelage de Pemberley parti, Charles restait pantois devant le seuil de sa demeure. Il se doutait que se sœurs ne lui auraient pas facilité les choses mais que son fidèle ami lui avoue qu'il en avait été l'instigateur l'attristait. Mais en même temps, tout ceci était la preuve, que, comme il le ressentait depuis le début, Jane avait de l'intérêt de de l'affection pour lui! Elle avait même été jusqu'à Londres pour le revoir!

Oh pauvre Jane, je pense que je n'oserais jamais vous avouer ce que Darcy a fait contre nous mais l'idée que vous pourriez devenir mienne me ferait tout pardonner !

Ainsi Mr Charles Bingley partit seul à cheval demander enfin la main de Miss Jane Bennet dans le petit salon de ses parents d'où une ambiance joyeusement euphorisante émanait.

Les jours qui suivirent, Bingley profitait pour visiter quotidiennement sa promise. Un soir en rentrant à Netherfield, il découvrit son ami tout juste revenu de Londres. Il semblait pris d'une grande nervosité mais ne voulu pas en dire plus. Peu importe Charles parla pour deux, de son amour, son avenir et ses projets.

Le lendemain, et comme tous les jours, il était prévu que Charles aille voir les Bennet aussi emmena t'il Darcy avec lui en promettant une promenade collective afin de ne pas enfermer dans une même pièce des personnes qui n'avaient rien à se dire et d'autres beaucoup!


	11. La fin n'est qu'un début

**Voici ce que je pensais être le dernier chapitre mais j'ai eu des reviews si enthousiastes pour certaines et déçues que cela se termine pour d'autres que j'ai écris par la suite deux nouveaux chapitres !**

 **J'ai écris cette fanfiction en 6 jours, soyez indulgents!**

 **Petit rappel, en italique des extraits des textes de Jane Austen.**

 **Et pour commencer, un léger retour en arrière de deux jours.**

 **bonne lecture!**

Mr Fritzwilliam Darcy avait voyagé une partie de la nuit et la journée précédente, suite à la visite de la tempêtueuse Lady Catherine de Bourgh dans sa maison londonienne.

Aurait'il imaginé qu'un jour les paroles de sa tante puisse lui apporter réconfort et espoir?

Que des mots aussi acerbes, prononcés avec autant d'emphase que de dédain le refasse sourire? Tout cela il le devait à cette lettre de sa cousine Anne qu'elle avait intercepté et qu'elle brandissait comme preuve de la déloyauté de son neveu qu'elle déshéritait sur le champ.

Il était libre! Libre de toute alliance envers sa cousine et de toute obligation envers Rosings et le reste de sa famille.

Le petit groupe marchaient dans la campagne du Hertfordshire. Kitty Bennet lâcha leur compagnie la première, puis ce sont Charles et Jane qui les distancèrent.

Seuls, Elisabeth et Darcy flânaient côte à côte en silence.

C'est la demoiselle qui rompit le silence la première, elle n'y tenait plus. Il lui fallait savoir et lui parler.

\- _Mr Darcy, au risque de vous heurter, je ne puis rester plus longtemps sans vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait preuve pour ma pauvre sœur._

 _\- Je regrette infiniment, répliqua Darcy avec un accent plein de surprise et d'émotion, qu'on vous ait informée de choses qui, mal interprétées, ont pu vous causer quelque malaise. J'aurais cru qu'on pouvait se fier davantage à la discrétion de Mrs Gardinier._

 _\- Ne blâmez pas ma tante. L'étourderie de Lydia seule m'a révélé que vous aviez été mêlé à cette affaire et je n'ai eu de repos tant que je n'ai pas connu les détails. Laissez-moi vous remercier au nom de toute ma famille de la pitié qui vous a poussé à prendre tant de peine pour arriver à découvrir ma sœur._

 _\- Si vous tenez à me remercier, répliqua Darcy, remerciez-moi pour vous seule. Que le désir de vous rendre la tranquillité ait ajouté aux autres motifs que j'avais d'agir, je n'essaierai pas de le nier. Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour elle, je crois n'avoir songé uniquement à vous._

Elisabeth fut surprise de cette réponse et le ton doux avec lequel elle avait été énoncée, mais la colère qui était née suite à sa précédente visite lui revint.

\- Est-ce aussi par pitié que vous avez songé à moi et êtes venu vous ennuyer en notre compagnie il y a une dizaine de jours?

\- M'ennuyer?

Ils se faisaient face, yeux dans les yeux.

\- Oui, ou vous lasser, selon vos propres mots.

\- Miss Elisabeth, je ne comprend pas ce que vous me reprochez. Mes intentions étaient bienveillantes.

Elle continua sarcastiquement:

\- Devons-nous aussi à votre généreuse bienveillance le retour providentiel de votre ami Bingley auprès de ma sœur Jane? Lui avez-vous donné votre bénédiction pour qu'il puisse la demander en mariage? La famille de la promise rentrerait-elle maintenant dans vos bonnes grâces?

\- Il suffit! Se fâcha Darcy!

Il se détourna, fit quelques pas pour calmer sa nervosité et sa déception. Puis il se reprit.

\- Vous m'avez distinctement fait entendre que ma venue ne vous apportait que du désagrément Miss Elisabeth. Le message et très bien passé. Il continua d'une voix mal assurée:J'ai maintenant la certitude que votre... que... l'affection qui vous avait poussé à accepter d'être mienne n'était pas sincère.

\- J'ai toujours été sincère, Mr Darcy! S'ecria Elisabeth, le visage cramoisi. Vous pouvez me reprocher bien des défauts mais point celui-là!

Elle baissa les yeux et le son de sa voix:

\- Et que vous doutiez de mon... attachement en cette circonstance me provoque encore plus de peine que vous ne pouvez imaginer.

\- Vous me parlez de peine mais vous ne me laissez voir que du courroux, dit-il.

Il fit un pas vers elle.

\- Parce qu'en amour comme en beaucoup de chose, il est difficile pour une femme de pouvoir exprimer ouvertement ce que l'on éprouve. Elle avait dit ces mots en levant les bras en l'air puis les laissa retomber. La colère était repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

\- Croyez-vous qu'il en soit différent pour un homme? Répondit Darcy en faisant un pas supplémentaire.

Elle leva ses beaux yeux émus et regarda cet homme qui se confiait à lui. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre. Ils étaient seuls, comme coupés du monde.

Soudain, il glissa ses mains de part et d'autre du beau visage d'Elisabeth, qui frissonna à ce contact imprévu et intime, et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

 **Portez-vous bien et prenez soin de ceux que vous aimez!**

 **D.**


	12. Tant de choses à se dire

**Bonjour à tous et toutes!**

 **Bon voilà c'est une surprise! J'avais signalé que cette fanfiction était terminée mais certaines de vos reviews me reprochaient gentillement que vous étiez sur votre fin et qu'il manquait une sorte d'épilogue.**

 **Je m'était jurée en riant que si j'atteignais les 1000 visiteurs, je reprendrais l'histoire. Et ma surprise est que vous êtes nombreux à me lire !**

 **Voici donc mes deux (derniers?) chapitres de ce qui se passa après le fougueux baiser de notre Darcy adoré.**

Ils étaient là, tous deux ébahis et rougissants de ce qui venait de se passer sur ce petit sentier de campagne. Front contre front, ils essayaient de reprendre leur souffle et calmer leur coeur. Doucement, Darcy laissa glisser ses mains du visage de Lizzy pour prendre les siennes qui s'étaient accrochés inconsciemment sur son gilet. Il serra ses petites mains légèrement tremblantes d'émotion

\- Elisabeth, voulez-vous... Commença t'il plein d'émotion.

\- oui, je le veux! L'interrompt-elle. De tout mon être et de tout mon coeur!

Et il se mirent à rire tous deux. Elle était encore plus belle en cet instant, ses yeux pleins d'amour dirigés uniquement vers lui!

Il lui fit une dernière étreinte afin de pouvoir ancrer en sa mémoire le souvenir de cet instant. Ils étaient bien, complètement calmés, enfin pleinement en phase l'un avec l'autre.

Ils continuèrent leur promenade, Elisabeth tenant le bras de Dracy et celui-ci caressant discrètement cette petite main lovée au creux de son coude avec une infinie tendresse. Ils parlèrent de Jane et de Charles et de leur bonheur à venir. Et du leur qui sera assurément encore plus grand.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Longbourn, il dû quitter à regret cette petite main afin d'affronter les regards et les remarques de la famille Bennet et de Charles déjà tous attablés. Mais rien n'arriverait à ternir les derniers heures passées.

Ce soir-là, sur la route de retour vers Netherfield, deux cavaliers rentraient au pas.

\- Je dois vous remercier Darcy.

\- Et pourquoi donc?

\- Pour vous êtes laissé perdre avec Miss Elisabeth et nous avoir ainsi permis à Jane et moi un peu d'intimité que nous n'avons guerre eu jusqu'à présent.

\- Le plaisir était pour moi Charles, répondit Darcy le sourire au lèvres.

\- Vraiment? Point de petite querelle avec ma future belle-sœur aujourd'hui ?

\- Si. Je vous l'accorde.

\- Vous êtes impossible! J'espère que vous saurez vous tenir à notre mariage car nous comptions justement vous demander à tous deux d'être nos témoins...

\- Vous me flattez Charles et c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte!

\- Mais vous devez me promettre encore une fois de ne plus vous disputer avec Miss Elisabeth!

\- Je ne peux pas, mais...

Il pensa au caractère de sa fiancée et s'imaginer vivre à ses côtés sans aucune querelle serait de la naïveté. C'est cette même fougue et cette vivacité d'esprit qui l'avaient séduites, pourquoi changeraient-elles?

\- ...mais je peux vous promettre que dorénavant nos futures querelles seront privées et que vous n'en serez plus spectateur.

\- Que voulez-vous dire? Charles arrêta son cheval afin de faire face à son ami.

\- Que lorsqu'elle sera la maîtresse de Pemberley, nous saurons nous tenir en société.

\- Pardon? Que m'inventez-vous là?

\- Charles, ne faites pas l'idiot, vous m'avez très bien compris. Darcy n'avait pas ôté son sourire depuis le début de l'entretien. Il aimait faire durer le suspens et malmener ainsi gentiment son ami.

\- Vous me faites marcher, c'est cela?

\- Pas le moins du monde.

\- Vous courtisez Miss Elisabeth? Grands dieux! Est-ce possible?

\- Un peu plus que cela Charles, nous sommes fiancés.

\- Sacrebleu, quelle merveilleuse surprise! Jane avait un pressentiment mais je n'y accordait aucun crédit. Ah, l'intuition féminine! Depuis quand? Cet après-midi ? Dites-moi tout!

\- Si vous voulez tout savoir, ce serait avec plaisir que je vous raconterai mais cela prendra un certain temps!

\- Pas de souci! Nous voilà arrivés. Je vais demander à ce qu'on allume un feu dans la bibliothèque et que l'on nous serve le meilleur des brandys de ma réserve. Nous avons quelque chose à fêter ce soir et je suis bien trop excité pour aller dormir!

La nuit des deux hommes fut courte. Darcy expliquait, Bingley commentait et s'extasiait tant par la droiture et le cran d'Elisabeth que par le manque de tact et de chance de son ami. Darcy omit le passage de sa quête londonienne et son implication dans le dénouement auprès d'une certaine Lydia.

Dans une chambre non loin de là, deux demoiselles s'épanchaient sur la journée qu'elles venaient de passer. Elisabeth laissa d'abord son aînée parler, elle était si radieuse que Lizzy ne voulait gâcher ce moment. Et ce fut au tour de Jane de demander à sa sœur ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire ou faire avec Mr Darcy pendant tout ce temps. Lizzy prit une grande respiration.

\- Jane, j'ai tant de choses à vous dire que je ne sais par où commencer. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir tu certaines de ces choses mais quand vous en aurez pris connaissance, j'espère que vous me comprendrez et me pardonnerez.

\- Lizzy, vous me faites un peu peur.

\- Ne craignez rien Jane. Je suis maintenant si soulagée de pouvoir enfin tout vous expliquer.

Et la nuit fut à peine assez longue pour tout raconter. Elle oublia juste délibérément le passage où Darcy était intervenu sur l'éloignement de Charles.

\- _Désormais, je suis pleinement heureuse, affirma Jane, car votre part de bonheur sera aussi belle que la mienne. J'ai toujours estimé Mr Darcy. N'y eût-il eu en lui que son amour pour vous, cela m'aurait suffi. Maintenant qu'il sera l'ami de mon mari et le mari de ma sœur, il aura le troisième rang dans mes affections._

Jane n'en revenait pas que sa sœur ait pu garder tout cela secret. Elle était même un peu peinée de n'avoir pas été dans les confidences et de n'avoir pas pu soulager ainsi les émois de sa sœur adorée. Mais le résultat était tellement merveilleux qu'elle ne pouvait que lui pardonner. Brave Jane qui n'a jamais pu en vouloir à qui que ce soit sur cette terre.


	13. Frères et sœurs

**Et voici le dernier! Enfin je crois! :-p**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Au petit matin, Bingley entra dans le salon pour y déjeuner. Darcy était déjà installé à table, habillé avec soin avec la même tenue d'équitation que celle qu'il portait un certain petit matin à Lambton. Il voulait faire plaisir à Elisabeth en lui rappelant que rien n'avait changé depuis ce jour-là.

\- Darcy! Déjà debout? Avez-vous suffisamment dormi?

\- Ma foi, surement pas assez mais je ne trouvais plus le sommeil.

\- J'imagine aisément, je suis moi-même passé par là il y a peu! Fit Bingley le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs.

\- Charles, je vous prierai de garder le secret tant que je n'ai pas fait ma demande à Mr Bennet.

\- Naturellement, mais ne craignez rien, cela c'est bien passé pour moi.

Darcy le regarda dans les yeux, sourire en coin.

\- Évidement! Vous êtes le gendre idéal! Beau, riche, souriant... et très accommodant!

\- Quant à vous, Darcy, vous êtes le Maître de Pemberley! Qui oserait s'opposer à votre volonté? Taquina Bingley

\- J'en connais au moins une!

\- Ah, oui en effet! Ria Bingley

\- Charles, vous avez certes ravi le "joyau" de Mrs Bennet, moi je suis sur le point de demander à Mr Bennet de me confier son trésor!

\- Vu sur cet angle, cher ami, je vous souhaite bon courage!

Et il prirent le déjeuner dans le même état d'esprit, légers et souriants.

\- Dire que nous allons devenir frères, constata soudainement Bingley. Auriez-vous imaginé cela un instant?

\- J'y ai bien songé une fois dans le passé, Charles!

\- Ah bon, quand cela?

\- Et bien... Vous et Georgiana...

\- Oh! Oui, je vois. M'en voulez-vous de ne pas...?

\- Oh que non. Georgiana est encore si jeune et il suffit de vous voir aux côtés de Miss Jane pour comprendre où est votre coeur. Que j'ai pu être stupide, Charles!

\- N'en parlons plus.

\- Nous aurions aussi pu être frères si j'avais cédé aux avances de votre très chère sœur! Ironisa Darcy.

\- Oh mon dieu, Caroline! Comment va t'elle prendre cette double nouvelle?

\- Double défaite, vous voulez dire? Ricana Darcy. Vous ne lui avez encore rien dit pour Jane et vous?

\- J'ai eu l'esprit tellement ailleurs ces temps-ci et puis vous savez comment je suis peu à jour avec ma correspondance...

\- Surtout avec vos sœurs, j'imagine?

\- Heu... Oui, je l'avoue. Je préfère ne pas trop me rappeler à leur bons souvenirs lorsqu'elles sont loin de moi.

\- Loin des yeux loin du coeur... Voilà qui est bien différent entre nous. Ma sœur me manque dès que je quitte le Derbyshire.

\- Je sais et vous avez bien de la chance.

Arrivé à Longbourn, Mrs Bennet les accueillit l'air maussade. Visiblement elle n'était pas très enchanté qu'ils soient venus à deux.

 _Bingley, en entrant, regarda Elisabeth d'un air expressif et lui serra la main avec une chaleur qui montrait bien qu'il savait tout. Puis, presque aussitôt :_

 _\- Mistress Bennet, dit-il, n'avez-vous pas d'autres chemins dans lesquels Miss Elisabeth pourrait recommencer à se perdre aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Je conseillerai à Mr. Darcy, à Lizzy et à Kitty, dit Mrs. Bennet, d'aller à pied ce matin jusqu'à Oaklam Mount. C'est une jolie promenade et Mr Darcy ne doit pas connaître ce point de vue._

 _Kitty avoua qu'elle préférait ne pas sortir. Darcy professa une grande curiosité pour la vue de Oaklam Mount, et Elizabeth donna son assentiment sans rien dire._

Enchantés du tour de force de Bingley, les deux couples prirent ensemble le chemin conseillé. Les regards en coin en disaient long mais leurs démarches étaient tout ce que la bienséance exigeait.

\- Miss Elisabeth, dit Bingley une fois hors de portée de voix de la maison, permettez-moi de vous féliciter de la surprenante nouvelle. Je n'ai pas de mot pour vous exprimer la joie de vous voir épouser l'homme le plus couru de toute l'Angleterre!

\- Charles! Rouspéta Darcy

Il continua comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu:

-...et d'avoir transformé mon meilleur ami taciturne et en un homme si aimable et souriant!

Les demoiselles tentaient de cacher leurs rires derrière une main polie.

\- Merci Mr Bingley, fit Elisabeth dans une sage révérence.

\- Charles, vous pouvez m'appeler Charles maintenant!

\- Merci... Charles, fit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux. Et appelez-moi Elisabeth.

Les trois comparses se tournèrent vers Darcy et semblaient attendre une réaction de sa part.

Darcy réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais proposé à son ami et à quiconque d'ailleurs de l'appeler par son prénom. Seuls sa famille proche avait jusqu'à présent eu ce privilège.

C'est Jane qui décida de rompre le silence:

\- Mr Darcy, je suis extrêmement heureuse de vous accueillir dans notre famille et charmée de pouvoir vous considérer bientôt comme... un frère. À ses derniers mots elle rougit légèrement en baissant la tête.

\- Merci Miss Bennet, c'est tout aussi réciproque. À la surprise générale il continua: Et appelez-moi Fitzwilliam je vous prie.

\- Je suis flattée... Fitzwilliam ! Vous pouvez également m'appeler Jane, tout simplement.

\- Fitzwilliam ? Je pourrais également vous appeler ainsi dorénavant ? Demanda Bingley, les sourcils relevés d'étonnement.

\- Bien sûr Charles, lui répondit Darcy en lui administrant une tape sur l'épaule, mais uniquement entre nous évidemment!

\- C'est que... Je suis surpris. Vous ne me l'avez jamais proposé...

\- Et si je l'avait fait, auriez-vous alors osé m'appeler par mon prénom?

\- Heu, non probablement pas avoua Bingley. Pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

Tous souriaient de la tournure des choses. Darcy était heureux, les chaînes de son éducation trop stricte se déliaient doucement.

Elisabeth n'avait rien manqué de cet échange pour le moins étonnant. En quelques secondes, les barrières de condition, de genre et de distanciation étaient tombées, les rendant tous les quatre plus proches qu'ils n'avaient jamais été. Elles qui n'avaient pas eus ni frères ni d'amis masculins, elles gagnaient chacune un frère et chacun d'eux gagnaient une nouvelle sœur de coeur.

Les couples se reformèrent naturellement et à l'embranchement de deux sentiers distincts, ils convinrent de l'heure à laquelle il était préférable de se retrouver.

Elisabeth et son compagnon prirent alors la route de Oaklam Mount afin d'y découvrir la fameuse vue. Elle rompit le silence la première en glissant sa petite main à son coude. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait déjà ce simple contact!

\- Dois-je moi aussi vous appeler par votre prénom? Ou puis-je avoir droit un traitement de faveur?

Darcy tourna des yeux étonnés vers les siens, magnifiques et pétillants de vie.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez ma douce Elisabeth! Tout sauf Mr Darcy ! Enfin.. Pas entre nous, se reprît-il en caressant la petite main. Comment préfériez-vous m'appeler?

\- Je pensais à William, je trouve le diminutif plus... doux à l'oreille. Nous avons pris cette habitude dans notre famille: Lizzy, Kitty,...

\- Peut importe le sobriquet que vous souhaitez me donner... dans l'intimité, dit-il plus timidement, de votre bouche il sera toujours doux pour moi. William me convient très bien et vous serez la seule à m'appeler ainsi. Il lui fit un baiser sur le front.

\- Et vous? Préférez-vous m'appeler Elisabeth, Lizzy ou par autre petit nom?

\- Je l'ignore... Il y a tant de chose que j'ignore encore sur ce que nous allons faire dans l'intimité...

Ils se mirent tous deux à rougir violemment en pensant aux sens de ces paroles.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas...

Ils continuèrent, gênés de leurs propres pensées, leurs regards chacun de leur côté.

Arrivés à destination, la vue était effectivement des plus agréables. Il retira la petite main de son bras et posa une main prudente sur épaule de sa compagne, son grand bras cerclant le dos frêle d'un geste protecteur. Elle bascula sa tête contre lui. Ils admirèrent ainsi le panorama en silence, profitant de chaque seconde passée ensemble.

Ensuite sur le trajet du retour, ils conversèrent sur leur avenir futur à Pemberley, la douceur de Geogiana qui les y attendrait sûrement avec impatience lorsqu'elle sera informée de la nouvelle... Ils décidèrent également qu'il fallait, le soir même, demander le consentement de Mr. Bennet.

Á l'embranchement les attendaient Jane et Charles, complices.

Charles tendit fièrement son bras à Elisabeth, qui se résolut un peu à contre coeur à quitter celui de William. Darcy, perplexe, proposa donc courtoisement le sien à Jane qui lui souriait.

Charles profita de ne pas avoir les enjambées de son ami pour les laisser passer devant.

\- Elisabeth, je voulais vous poser une question, dit-il prudemment.

Elle lui fit signe de continuer

\- Je souhaiterais offrir un cadeau de mariage digne de ma tendre Jane et vous seule pouvez me conseiller. Un bijou, un voyage, un cheval, une volière?

\- Laissez-moi réfléchir un instant lui répondit-elle.

Puis elle sourit et lui dit:

\- Je connais l'amour que vous portez à ma chère sœur. Et vous connaissez sa générosité et sa douceur. Jamais elle n'osera vous demander de bijoux ou de tenues onéreuses. Mais je sais qu'elle rêve depuis toujours d'un très beau mariage. Malheureusement nos parents n'ont pas les moyens d'offrir une telle fête à chacune de leurs filles et il serait injuste de priver les cadettes pour en faire bénéficier les aînées.

\- Que me proposez-vous ?

\- Que vous organisiez votre mariage à Netherfield! Je sais qu'il est de coutume de le fêter dans la maison de la mariée mais Longbourn est petit et n'a pas le prestige de votre demeure qui deviendra la sienne.

\- Quelle excellente idée! Croyez-vous que vos parents accepteront?

\- Croyez-moi, ma mère en serait fière et enchantée et si vous précisez à mon père qu'il s'agit de votre cadeau de mariage il ne s'y opposera pas (trop content de ne pas l'organiser chez lui, pensa t-elle tout bas). De plus, j'imagine que vos sœurs ne pourront que vous remercier de ne pas le faire chez nous!

\- Vous êtes maligne, Elisabeth! Je comprend mieux qu'un homme intelligent comme Dar... Fitzwilliam se soit battu autant pour vous conquérir!

\- Je vois qu'il vous a raconté nos... péripéties, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- N'en soyez pas gênée Elisabeth, c'est tout à votre honneur! Vous seule l'avez changé et en bien! Il lui fallait une femme de votre envergure pour contrecarrer un caractère comme le sien. Et soyez rassurée, votre secret sera bien gardé avec moi.

\- Merci Charles.

L'autre couple improvisé avait aussi engagé la conversation.

\- Fitzwilliam, je voulais vous redire combien je suis contente que vous ayez demandé à ma sœur de l'épouser. Je connais ses qualités et ses quelques petits défauts. Elle est fidèle et généreuse, parfois un peu trop franche mais toujours sincère. Avec elle, vous n'aurez point à craindre de duperie, de mensonge et de cupidité.

\- Je sais déjà tout cela, Jane, rassurez-vous. Et c'est d'ailleurs en découvrant sa vraie valeur que j'ai eu si peur de la perdre. Elle est pour moi comme un diamant brut, pur, brillant et... parfois un peu tranchant! Dit-il avec le sourire.

Jane sourit à son tour à cette évocation flatteuse de sa sœur.

\- Mais je suis également heureuse de savoir que ma Lizzy aura maintenant à ses côtés un homme intègre, digne d'elle, qui a fait preuve de droiture et de discernement, d'une grandeur d'âme auprès de notre famille, et d'une patience incroyable envers elle. Vous la méritez Fitwilliam, et plus que quiconque.

Darcy fut touché par ces mots dits si naturellement et sans arrières pensées. Oui il avait beaucoup de chance. Et il découvrait en Jane une femme et une sœur douce et aimante, bien loin de ce qu'il s'était imaginé d'elle il y a un an.

\- WillIam! Darcy sursauta en entendant Elisabeth, troublant les pensées dans lesquelles il s'était plongé.

Jane et lui se retournèrent et la virent, visiblement aussi surprise qu'eux de l'avoir nommé naturellement ainsi.

\- Est-ce vrai ce que vient de me dire Charles? Celui-ci était hilare à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que Charles a bien pu vous raconter?

\- Qu'il était de mon devoir d'envoyer personnellement un faire-part à Caroline!

\- Ah. Oui, je vois ce dont il est question.

\- Expliquez-vous!

\- Oui Fitzwilliam, expliquez-vous! Raillait Charles.

Tous les regards se tournaient vers Darcy et Charles, espiègle, se demandait comment son ami allait s'en sortir.

Il prit une inspiration.

\- Le jour avant son départ de Pemberley, Miss Bingley me faisait remarquer qu'il ne manquait au domaine qu'une maîtresse pour que celui-ci soit considéré comme parfait.

Elisabeth imaginait très bien la scène et ce que cela sous entendait. Elle frissonna.

\- Je lui ai rétorqué que Georgiana pouvait parfaitement remplir ce rôle.

\- Tout à fait. Songea tout haut Elisabeth à qui cette idée n'avait alors jamais effleuré.

\- Mais ma réponse n'a pas eu l'air de plaire à Miss Bingley, jugeant qu'il n'était pas concevable qu'une personne...de ma condition... ne prenne pas épouse.

\- Que lui avez-vous répondu? S'impatienta Elisabeth.

\- Vous la connaissez assez pour savoir que je n'aurai eu de repos tant qu'elle avait matière à espérer. Et afin de mettre définitivement un terme à toutes ses minauderies, je lui ai promis que le jour où je demanderai la main à l'élue de mon coeur, je chargerai celle-ci de lui envoyer un faire-part!

\- Pauvre Caroline! s'exclama Jane.

Elisabeth était sans voix. Ainsi, alors qu'ils avaient rompu et qu'il était libre, il écartait toute possibilité de mariage. Voyant son trouble, Darcy lui proposa son bras et ils reprirent lentement la route de Longbourn.

\- Pensiez-vous à moi lorsque vous lui aviez répondu cela? Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Indéniablement, même si je n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir. Pendant tout ce temps, vous n'avez jamais quitté mon coeur et mes pensées Elisabeth.

\- Et vous de même, William!

 **Vvoilàààà! J'espère que cela vous a plu.**

 **N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos messages et critiques.**

 **Cela m'a tellement amusé que que j'ai, depuis, récidivé!**

 **Sur ce profil j'ai imaginé nos personnages préférés de Austen en inversant les genres (Darcy est une femme) et sa suite est en cours.**

 **J'ai écris aussi deux fanfictions sur wattpad sous le nom de dorloteelasouris (une longue et une courte) de La Passe-Miroir de la talentueuse Christelle Dabos. Romans que je vous recommande chaudement!**

 **Merci pour vos views et vos reviews.**

 **Bien à vous et soyez heureux!**


End file.
